Magma Chamber
The Magma Chamber is a 2v2 Field of Justice, played for the first time to showcase All-Stars at the All-Star Showdown in Shanghai, China. All-star showdown on Magma Chamber It is based on an old concept for a 5v5 map, first announced on September 16, 2010, A Sneak Peek at What's Coming... that was reworked into Dominion, Tryndamere's comment on Magma Chamber since then, it has been cancelled. Lore Deep within the obsidian mountain from which the Institute of War is sculpted lies the League's most intense Field of Justice to date: the Magma Chamber. Before the time of the League, the Chamber was the heart of a powerful, but now dormant, volcano. Ancient magma flows cut out a gigantic cavernous room that the League has reshaped for its own purposes. This battle arena was built specifically to address the increasing number of disputes between Demacia and Noxus. It is one of the largest Fields of Justice found anywhere on Valoran. To that end, teleporting platforms provide champions with the ability to rapidly relocate to strategic points in the arena. The magic-infused stone and cooled magma that dominates the structure of the arena will force champions to work together more closely in pushing toward the enemy’s nexus. It will be harder for a champion to rely on their summoner to traverse hazards and obstacles. The League is preparing this Field of Justice to be the premier, a slew of new monsters and minions await champions in what will surely be their greatest challenge yet. Gameplay Magma Chamber Update Promo 01.png| Magma Chamber Update Promo 02.png| Magma Chamber Update Promo 03.png| Magma Chamber Update Promo 04.png| The map has only been used at the All-Star Showdown. A public release was planned for the future but it was later cancelled. Victory can be achieved in one of three ways: * Killing 100 minions * Destroying the turret * Getting first blood(1v1) or get 2 kills(2v2) The map was optimized for 5v5 play, similar to the original Summoner's Rift map, but was intended to have a different feel and strategic approach. Unlike Summoner’s Rift, which focuses on larger team fights in the mid and late game, Magma Chamber emphasized smaller, more tactical fights, map awareness and victory in specific lanes. Features * Biggest of the Classic mode maps with longer lanes. * New monsters with different buffs. * New gamestyle towards smaller 1v1 and 2v2 fights. * Static teleportation pads for easier map traversing. * Less gankability. Media Gallery= Magma Chamber Concept 01.jpg|Magma Chamber Concept 1 Magma Chamber Concept 02.jpg|Magma Chamber Concept 2 Magma Chamber Concept 03.jpg|Magma Chamber Concept 3 Magma Chamber Concept 04.jpg|Magma Chamber Concept 4 Magma Chamber Concept 05.jpg|Magma Chamber Concept 5 Magma Chamber Update Promo 01.png|Magma Chamber Update Promo 1 Magma Chamber Update Promo 02.png|Magma Chamber Update Promo 2 Magma Chamber Update Promo 03.png|Magma Chamber Update Promo 3 Magma Chamber Update Promo 04.png|Magma Chamber Update Promo 4 Magma Chamber Update Promo 05.jpg|Magma Chamber Update Promo 5 de:Magmakammer es:Cámara de Magma pl:Magma Chamber zh:熔岩地區 Category:Fields of Justice Category:Old places Category:Magma Chamber